mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U
Super Smash Bros. für Nintendo 3DS / Wii U (in Japan unter Dairantō Smash Brothers for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) bekannt), ist ein Spiel für die Konsolen Wii U und Nintendo 3DS. Bei dem Spiel kommen Charaktere aus unterschiedlichen Videospielen zusammen und kämpfen gegeneinander oder miteinander gegen andere Charaktere. 2008 erschien das Spiel Super Smash Bros. Brawl, während Super Smash Bros. für Nintendo 3DS / Wii U der Nachfolger davon ist. Neulinge dieses Spieles sind Mega Man, die Wii Fit-Trainerin, ''der Bewohner, das Pokemon Quajutsu, Pac-Man, Mii-Kämpfer und Palutena. Entwicklung Inhalte Charaktere Mega Mans Waffenarsenal Mega Man ist einer der neuen spielbaren Charaktere im Spiel ''Super Smash Bros. für den 3DS und die Wii U und zeigt schon von vornherein mehrere Waffen anderer Robot Master. Zusammen mit seiner primären Waffe, dem Mega Buster, und dem Rush Coil besitzt er folgende weitere Fähigkeiten: thumb|270px *Super Arm (Guts Man) ''- Aus Mega Man 1'' *Crash Bomber (Crash Man) ''- Aus Mega Man 2'' *Leaf Shield (Wood Man)'' - Aus Mega Man 2'' *Metal Blade (Metal Man)'' - Aus Mega Man 2'' *Hard Knuckle (Hard Man)'' - Aus Mega Man 3'' *Spark Shock (Spark Man) ''- Aus Mega Man 3'' *Flame Blast (Flame Man)'' - Aus Mega Man 6'' *Slash Claw (Slash Man) ''- Aus Mega Man 7'' *Flame Sword (Sword Man)'' - Aus Mega Man 8'' Mega Mans Final Smash ist eine Zusammensetzung aus allen Mega Man Versionen, die jemals erstellt wurden. Hierbei sind (von links nach rechts) MegaMan.EXE, Mega Man X, Mega Man (classic), Star Force Mega Man und Mega Man Volnutt zu sehen. GutsManFähigkeitSSBB.jpg ClashManFähigkeitSSBB.jpg WoodManFähigkeitSSBB.jpg MetalManFähigkeitSSBB.jpg HardManFähigkeitSSBB.jpg SparkManFähigkeitSSBB.jpg FlameManFähigkeitSSBB.jpg SlashManFähigkeitSSBB.jpg SwordManFähigkeitSSBB.jpg FinalSmashMM.png Items Bisher wurden schon einige Items enthüllt, die im Spiel erscheinen und von allen Charakteren aufgesammelt werden können. Neue Items Spielweise Die Spielweise hat sich zu den Vorgängern wie Super Smash Bros. Brawl und Super Smash Bros. Melee nicht verändert. Weiterhin ist das Ziel des Spieles ein großes Crossover der verschiedenen Charaktere verschiedener Spielfirmen zu erschaffen und sie gegeneinander auf Plattformen antreten zu lassen. Eine Schadensanzeige wird unten für jeden Charakter eingeblendet. Ist diese an ihrem Limit oder wird ein Charakter von der Plattform geworfen, so verliert der Spieler. Im Spiel selbst können einige Items von Charakteren aufgenommen werden, während sich die Charaktere auch von ihren Stärken und Fähigkeiten deutlich unterscheiden. Nicht wie Brawl erhält das Spiel seine Storyline, da, so begründete es Spieleentwicklter Masahiro Sakuri, die Cutszenes im Internet wieder landen und sich jeder nur die Cutszenes anschauen würde ohne das Spiel zu kaufen (Quelle). Die Entwickler wollten stattdessen selber kleine Videos mit Cutszenes ins Netz stellen. Spielmodi Bislang sind auf der Wii U-Version 3 verschiedene Spielmodi bekannt. Ob diese für den 3DS ebenfalls vorhanden sind ist bislang unbekannt. *'All-Star' Der normale Modus in dem auf einer, vom Spieler gewählten Stage vier Charaktere um den Sieg ringen. Der mehrspielmodi ist hier enthalten. *'Mehrspielermodus' Wie der name schon sagt kann dort zu viert gespielt werden. Wie jedoch diese Feature erweitert wird ist noch unklar. *'Smash-Abenteuer' Hierbei haben die Spieler fünf Minuten Zeit, um in einem Areal verschiedenste Gegner zu besiegen, um an Verbesserung ihres Charakters und an Items zu gelangen. Der Smash-Abenteuer Modus kommt nur in der 3DS Version vor. Nach einem Kampf kann der Spieler auf dem Charakterbildschirm die verbesserten Werte seines gespielten Charakters erkennen. Danach folgt ein Vierkampf bei der sich diese verbesserten Werte auf die Spielweise auswirken. *'Online' Durch den Online-Modus und die Verbindung mit dem Internet kann sich der Spieler mit anderen Spielern auf der ganzen Welt messen. Hierbei wird jedoch seine Nintendo-Network-ID angegeben und tritt nicht mehr anonym an. Einige Verhaltensregeln wurden wegen des Online Modus bekannt gegeben: **Nicht angetretene Partien **Rücksichtslose Ausrichtung auf einen einzelnen Spieler **Wiederholte Selbstzerstörung **Häufiges Ausscheiden **Modifikationen oder Cheats **Grundloses Melden anderer Spieler *'Geplänkel' Der Geplänkel-Modus ist für unerfahrene Spieler gedacht oder Spieler die "Just for Fun" spielen wollen. Hierbei sind alle Items vorhanden und nur alle Siege werden registriert. *'Hart auf Hart' Dieser Modus hingegen ist für erfahrene Spieler geeignet, denen es um den Ruhm und die Ehre geht. Sieg, als auch Niederlagen werden registriert, während es auch 1-gegen-1-Kämpfe geben soll. Es sind keine Items dabei. Trailer Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U 1st Trailer Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Wii Fit Trainer Joins the Battle! Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Mega Man Joins the Battle! Super Smash Bros. - Comet Observatory (Wii U & Nintendo 3DS) Super Smash Bros. - Champion of the Ring (Wii U & Nintendo 3DS) Super Smash Bros. - Challenger From the Shadows (Wii U & Nintendo 3DS) Super Smash Bros. - Red, Blue, Yellow(Wii U & Nintendo 3DS) Super Smash Bros. - Goddess of Light (Wii U & Nintendo 3DS) Super Smash Bros. - By Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame (Wii U & Nintendo 3DS) Super Smash Bros. - Looks like we don't have a choice! (Wii U & Nintendo 3DS) Super Smash Bros. 4 - Sonic Trailer Artworks *''Weitere Bilder finden sie in der Galerie Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U/Gallery.'' SSBBArtwork1.png SSBBArtwork2.jpg SSBBArtwork3.png SSBBArtwork4.jpg SSBBArtwork5.jpg SSBBArtwork6.png PacManCoverSSBB.jpg PalutenaSSBBEntrance.jpg DarenPoster.jpg ShulkPoster.jpg Fun Facts *Mega Man kam schon mehrmals im Mario und Nintendo-Fandom vor und zwar in den Comics Super Mario: Die Bescherung, Super Mario: Die Verwandlung und Super Mario: Mario im Wunderland. *Mega Man erschien in der Sonic-Fanbase zum ersten mal im Archie Comic Crossover-Event Worlds Collide. *Für die Herausgabe des Spiels für den 3DS wurde ein Variant Cover kreiert, das mit der 42. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics erhältlich war. Zusätzlich wurde für Sonic Universe Ausgabe 69 und Sonic the Hedgehog Ausgabe 266 ebenfalls ein Variant Cover für das Spiel erschaffen. *Mega Man und Pac-Man trafen im Spiel Street Fighter X Tekken zum ersten Mal aufeinander. **Im Artwork von Pac-Man kann man einen 8-bit Mega Man erkennen. *Die Bewegungen von Mega Man in Super Smash Bros. ähneln denen in der 8-bit Version stark. MovesMegaman1.png MovesMegaMan2.png MovesMegaMan3.png MovesMegaMan4.png MovesMegaMan5.png MovesMegaMan7.png *Zwischen dem japanischen und amerikanischen Trailer von Mega Mans Vorstellung sind einige Unterschiede zu erkennen. **Guts Man wird als DRN 004 in Japan und DLN 004 in den USA beschrieben. **Ebenso Crash Man (USA-Version) und Clash Man (Japan-Version) *Nach Super Adventure Rockman ist dies das zweite Spiel in dem Mega Man beide Hände für eine Fähigkeit nutzen kann. *Das Artwork für Mega Man in der Pose von Rock ähnelt dem von Mega Man 10 oder des jap. Covers von Mega Man 7. Externe Links *MarioWiki *Super Smash Bros. Wiki *Smashpedia (engl. Version des Super Smash Bros. Wikia) en:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U es:Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Kategorie:3DS (Spiele) Kategorie:Wii U (Spiele) Kategorie:Crossover